


Dinnertime Distractions

by Styx_in_the_mud



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Names Used, M/M, Mild Language, Pet Names, Sickfic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain doesn't think Romano should make dinner when he's sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinnertime Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and still have to cook, so I'm walking around looking like an old timey cattle rustler so that I don't infect the rest of the household. That's basically where Romano's little scarf trick came from. This fic is rated for Romano's Mouth!

Antonio walked into the kitchen and paused. Lovino was wearing a dark green apron and was leaning against the counter, tapping rapidly at his ipad, but that wasn't unusual. What was a little strange was the scarf he had wrapped around his mouth and nose. Antonio shook his head... hopefully this wasn't a mafia thing.

 

"Are you planning on robbing a bank Lovi?" it never hurt to ask.

 

"Fuck you" came the muffled reply. Lovino didn't even look up from the ipad.

 

"You look ridiculous" Antonio chuckled as he moved next to his boyfriend

 

"Well if you'd rather I sneeze all over dinner, I can take it off" Tap. tap. tap. "but since that's pretty gross, it stays on while I'm cooking."

 

Antonio grinned "You're playing piano tiles"

 

"I'm waiting for the water to boil. Can't do anything without boi-ACHOO! Damn it!" the jarring sound of a wrong note filled the kitchen "I was so damn close to beating my high score!" he grumbled as he turned off the tablet. "Anyway, I can't do anything without boiling water."

 

Antonio hummed, leaning back against the counter.

 

"You know, if you're sick cariño, you shouldn't be doing so much work. I'll take over dinner, you can go rest."

 

It was a little difficult to tell if Lovino was blushing, due to the scarf covering most of his face, but Antonio swore the tips of his ears were a little red. Lovino rolled his eyes, but it was only for show, and they both knew it.

 

"I'm not that sick idiot. I can handle a little cooking!"

"I know, I'm just offering."

 

Lovino muttered a reply which was muffled even more by the scarf

 

"Sorry?"

"I said we could cook together if you want to help out so much!" Yup. His ears were definitely red. Antonio grinned.

 

"I'd do anything to help you out, querido!"

"Just shut up and help" said Lovino turning away, but his ears were burning now and Antonio could detect a hint of a smile in his voice.He reached out and grabbed Lovino's shoulder, turning him around so that their eyes met. He grinned at him, before pulling the scarf down and pulling the shorter man into a chaste kiss. Lovino let out a squeak of surprise.

 

"Stop it, you'll get a cold too, moron!"

"It doesn't work like that with us, remember?" Antonio replied before leaning down to capture his lips again, deepening the kiss this time. When they broke apart, Antonio rested his forehead against Lovino's and smiled softly.

 

"Lovi~"

"Yeah?"

"The water's going to boil over."

"DAMN IT!"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry,it's not a bad cold. Probably due to weird weather in South Italy or something...  
> This is my first ever Hetalia fic, so reviews would be great!


End file.
